Advent Savior
by ShadowCloud01
Summary: Neglected and Alone, Harry discovers what really happened to his birth family. Worlds apart, what will Harry do to get back to were he belongs? Slight Potter Bashing. Manipulative Dumbledore. Powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked around the bookstore in amazement. It was huge. Big books and small books, both new and used, decorated the shelves of the store. Oh, how Harry had longed for his birthday to come, for the day that Lily, his adopted mother (Though Harry thought of her as a distant Aunt), would bring him here. Powell's books or, as it was dubbed, Powell's City of Books. Harry turned his eyes to Lily and asked pleadingly, "Can I go look around the store?"

Lily gave him a troubled look. "I won't be on the mundane side of the bookstore. I think it's best if you don't leave my side."

Harry considered doing what she said but this was his only opportunity to explore the entire bookstore, not just the magical side of it. It would be a waste if he didn't see it completely. Besides, he knew not to talk to strangers. He never did unless Lily, not James, Sirius or Remus (He didn't particularly trust any of the three), was with him. And even then it was with children.

"Please?" Harry pleaded, his eyes glowing slightly as he stared at Lily in the eyes *. "This is the biggest bookstore in the world. It would be a shame if I didn't see all the books it has to offer!"

Lily's eyes glazed over slightly. "Of course, Harry" She said in a monotone voice, "Anything you want. It's your birthday, after all." After that, she walked away to the back of the store. Harry stared at her weird as she left to the magical side of the store. What in Merlins name happened? He shook his head and grinned. There was no time to waste thinking over that, it was time to look around.

It took no time at all for Harry to have piles of books in a table, all fiction. Some were normal books, others were what the Japanese called manga. Harry had no idea why the bookstore had them but he wasn't about to complain. Not after seeing their collection. After half an hour, Harry had all the books he wanted, at least, those from the mundane side. Most of them were manga though. Harry blamed Lily for his manga addiction. If it wasn't for her, he would have never been introduced to the beautiful world that was manga and Anime. Just as he was carrying a pile of books to the register, someone bumped into him causing him to drop everything on to the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" A teenage girl said as she bent over and helped Harry collect the books from the floor. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's all right" Harry said as he took the last book. He looked up and got a good look at the girl. She had blond hair, green eyes and creamy skin. She was rather tall for a girl, like she did some kind of sport. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and jacket.

"Sorry about that" The girl said, handing him the books. She looked at the pile of books at the table. "Do you need any help?"

Now that he had the books in his arms, Harry started to slightly inch away from her. He wasn't suppose to talk to strangers and, while he might talk to children, the girl obviously wasn't one. There was something about her though, like a sort of familiarity or recognition (even thought he didn't know her nor had he ever seen her before), that made him trust her.

"Y-yeah" Harry said as he tighten his hold on the books slightly. The girl smiled and grabbed a big pile of books. While she helped Harry with the books, the girl said to Harry, "My name is Emma, by the way" *

"I'm Harry" He responded bashfully, suddenly feeling shy. Emma chuckled. "Well Harry, where are your parents?"

If he told Emma, a muggle for all Harry knew, where Lily was, the Ministry would send a pair of Obliviators to obliviate the poor girl. Though if he said he didn't know, she might think he was lost and take him to a police station. "They're around" Harry said, not really revealing anything.

Emma hummed. "Sure got a lot of books there" She commented as she placed her second pile of books at the counter. She grabbed one and read the title. "Grimm Fairy Tales?"

Harry's cheeks turned a deep red. "They're not your normal fairy tales. Those are the original stories. With all the dark and gruesomeness that came with them."

Emma made an 'oh' sound as she placed the book on top of the pile. After every book was on the counter, the lady behind the cashier was almost hyperventilating. With all the books Harry picked, Emma didn't blame the poor woman. There must've been more than fifty in total.

"You know" Emma said as she turned to Harry, "If your into Fairy Tales, you might want to read '**Fairest of All**'* and '**The Beast Within**'*. They are both good reads and easy to understand."

"What are they about?" Harry asked, his curiosity peaked. If it concerned magic and/or fairy tales, something which he had a fascination with, he would read it. Though most of the time, if it was recommended by someone older than him, they were usually mayor romance novels with a fairy tale atmosphere. Something in Emma's voice told him it wouldn't be a romance novel, though.

Emma smiled a little. "Fairest of All is your normal Snow White story, but with a change in perspective. It tells the story from the Evil Queen's point of view. It's rather good. The Beast Within is also your normal Beauty and the Beast story only that, like Fairest of All, it has a a different point of view. This time, instead of reading it from Belle's mind, you get to read what the Beast thinks. In both books, the story goes to tell you more about their background and why they did what they did."

Harry's eyes could be described as twinkling stars. Now, after hearing of them, Harry wanted to read both books. "Do you think they have them here?" He asked as he eyed the fiction section. He was pretty sure he hadn't seen any books with those tittles.

Emma grinned at him. "Want me to look for them?" She asked, teasingly. Harry nodded enthusiastically. She laughed and walked to the fiction section of the book store. It took her less than five minutes for Emma to return, two books in her arms.

"Here" She said as she placed the books on the pile. Harry smiled at her, the feeling that he recognition still bothering him. Emma looked at her watch and cursed. "Sorry kiddo but I have to leave. It was nice to meet you Harry."

"See ya later, Emma!" Harry waved goodbye and turned to the cashier, his eyes catching the meeting of Emma and girl with long brown hair and red lipstick outside of the store. She looked rather sophisticated, what with her neatly trimmed eyebrows, styled hair and neatly pressed clothes. The girl looked like she was going to an office meeting, not going shopping.

"Will you be taking all these?" The woman behind the counter, 'Marlene' her employee name tag read, asked. Harry nodded. She looked at him skeptically but rang the books up.

"That will be $205.76 dollars." Marlene said as she finished placing the books in two very big plastic bags. Harry panicked slightly. He didn't have that kind of money. He looked around but didn't see Lily in sight.

He turned to the cashier and said nervously, "I don't exactly have that kind of money."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Then you are wasting my time" She said, her tone giving away her annoyance.

Harry looked into her eyes, unaware that his eyes where glowing slightly, and said tearfully, "Can I have them, please? I promise to pay you back when I have the money." Marlene's eyes glazed over and she nodded. "You can have these" She said in a monotone voice as she handed Harry the two very big and very heavy plastic bags. "You will pay me back when you can."

Harry smiled and took the bags only for them to land in the floor with a 'thump'. They were super heavy. There was no way he would be able to lift them. Harry heaved as he dragged them towards the magic section of the store.

He never noticed a woman, just behind a bookshelf, watching him. Nor did he see her relieved smile as she watched him leave for the magical section of the store.

"I found you" She whispered to herself, a smile growing on her lips.

* * *

The door opened and in came a very tired Harry. He made his way to the bed and jumped onto the mattress, sighing at the relief of pain in his feet. 'What a day' Harry thought tiredly. Lily and Harry had stayed at Powell's bookstore until closing time. Most of the time was spent browsing around the magical section. Lily bought some books she found interesting while Harry went overboard again. But since he wasn't allowed inside the Potter Family Library (James didn't like Harry that much*) Harry had to buy the books he wanted to read. Not that 'buy' could be used for what he did. He didn't know why, but if he looked at a person in the eye and said something, their eyes would glaze over and agree with him or do what he said. He didn't know how he could do it, but he was sorta glad he could. He didn't have any money and he doubted James would want to pay for all the books Harry picked.

Harry yawned and stood up, wincing slightly at the pain in his feet. He took the shrunken bags from his pockets (Lily shrunk them for him) and laid them on the bed. Harry took some clean pajamas and a pair of underwear from the wardrobe then went inside the connected bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

After the door to the bathroom closed, one of the french windows opened and a little creature came inside. This creature was a fairy. Not a 'fairy' one could find in the Wizarding World, but a true fairy, a fairy that helped people in the Enchanted Forest. She flew with her little wings and settled onto the bed.

'Now, to wait' She thought. The fairy looked around and saw the shrunken bags, all full to the brim with books. She took her purple crystal wand out and, with a flick of her wrist, all the bags grew to their normal size and the books flew into the empty spaces on the bookshelves around the room. With another flick, the bags disappeared. She lifted into the air and started looking around the room, her curiosity booming at the strange wizard items.

It took Harry twenty minutes to shower and brush his teeth. When he got out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas, Harry knew something was wrong. The books, which had been shrunken down to miniature size, were now their normal size and on the bookshelves. He hadn't done that. And only one person went inside his room, Harry. Lily would knock and talk trough the door if she had to tell him anything, James and Jamie didn't like him much so they didn't talk much to Harry nor did they ever go inside his room. House elf's were not permitted inside the room (courtesy of James). Apparently, James didn't want Harry to become dependent on House elf's to do his work for him. At least, that's what he told his wife and friends. Harry didn't buy it though. He knew it was to make Harry work while they lazed about, letting the House elf's do their work for them. Harry chuckled slightly. He should probably thank him. If it wasn't for James, he might have turned into a lazy slob like him and Jamie.

He looked around but he couldn't see anything different besides the books in the, now full, bookshelves. While still looking fore the culprit, he didn't know how but he knew they were still there, he heard a woman chuckle to his left. "Over here!" She said merrily.

Harry turned to the left and saw her, a tiny purple glowing fairy sitting on top of his wardrobe. He gawked at the little fairy. It was surreal. Sure, he had seen fairy's before, mostly at Christmas when they were used as decorations ('Vain airheads' Harry thought), but this one talked. No fairy had the ability to talk, at least not in any human language. The fairy laughed at his expression. Harry looked at her weird and asked, "How can you talk? I thought fairy's could only make a high pitch buzzing noise to talk to other fairy's."

The fairy chuckled. "How much do you know about fairy's?"

Harry tried to recall everything he knew about them. "Well, fairy's are classified as Beast's by the Ministry." The fairy's lips pressed a little. "They are creatures of little intelligence" Her face darkened a little. "And are mostly used as decorative ornaments." She now looked like she swallowed a lemon. "They have a quarrelsome nature but they are really vain so they act docile when called to act as an ornament. They also have a weak branch of magic to fight off natural predators, like the Augurey."

The fairy looked pissed. She nearly hissed when she talked. "Wrong. Everything you said relates, not to the fairy, but the original pixie."

Harry looked at her, feeling more than a little confused. "That's not tru-"

"Yes it is!" She argued. "A fairy is more powerful than any wizard. To be called magically weak by a race of mere wizards is insulting to all fairy kind."

Harry backed away a little. "Right. Now, why are you here?"

The fairy's face soften into, what Harry guessed would be, a motherly smile. "Of course. I have gotten off track. My name, dear child, is Purple-" *

"Like the color?" Harry interrupted her.

"Yes." She said, nodding. "Like the color. And I, Harry, am your Fairy Godmother."

Harry looked at her in skeptically. "Fairy Godmothers don't exist. Not even in the Wizarding World."

Purple chuckled. "No, they wouldn't. In this world, Fairy kind does not exist. But were we are from, they live in abundance."

"Were we are from?" Harry asked, a hundred questions forming inside his mind. "What do you mean by that?"

She smiled mysteriously and said, "I meant what I said. We, Harry, are not from this world. In the endless universe, there are countless of worlds. Some full with magic while others are devoid of it completely. The world we come from is called the Enchanted Forest."

"How do you know I come from this Enchanted Forest?" Harry asked her.

"Dear child" She said, "Those who are born in the Enchanted Forest, or in any of its neighboring worlds like Neverland, Wonderland and the land of Oz, are naturally powerful. At least, more powerful than these pathetic excuse for wizards." She ended with a little sneer. "Those from the Forbidden Forest are called, not wizards, but Sorcerers. At least by some. They all have more power than any of these wizards could dream of."

She looked at Harry. "You, Harry, have more magic than any of these wizards could handle."

Harry looked at her a little lost. "Bu- but Dumbledore said-"

"What did Dumbledore say?" Purple asked kindly though her thoughts went in another direction. Albus Dumbledore, He was one of the most wretched people she knew of. Just what did he say to the poor child?

Harry swallowed nervously. "He said that, since I haven't shown signs of accidental magic, that it would be a miracle if I was accepted into Hogwarts."

Purple pursed her lips before smiling. "He is a fool."

Harry's head snapped upwards at that. "Huh?"

"Our magic" Purple explained, "Is vastly different from that of wizards. It is correct that one has to be born with the potential to use magic, ours is different in the aspect that it doesn't show sign of itself unless actively trying to use it."

"Really?" Harry asked, his voice full of hope. All his life, Dumbledore had said that he was so magically weak that it would be miracle if he was accepted. Harry was pretty sure it was one of the reasons James didn't like him. Harry guessed it was also the reason Lily was distant from him.

"Really" Purple reassured Harry with a smile. Harry smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks. He looked at her, full of happiness and hope, and said, "Will you teach me magic?"

The fairy laughed merrily and nodded her head. Harry smiled wider before a question made itself known in his head. "Wait, you said you are my Fairy Godmother. But from every Fairy Tale I've ever read, and I have read a lot of them, Fairy Godmothers only appear when a person is in need of help."

"That is true Harry." Purple said. Harry looked at her confused. "If that's true, then why are you here? I don't need any help, unless you count my magic problems."

She looked at him with a sad smile. "Harry, you might think yourself content but your heart says otherwise. Besides, we don't belong here. I don't know how you got here but you can't stay here forever. Not for the reasons Dumbledore has." Harry thought if he was even more confused, the expression would stick.

"What reasons?" He asked her, his expression that of total confusion. She gave him a look of sympathy. She didn't want to tell him but she had to. If she didn't and Dumbledore's plans came to be, she would never forgive herself.

She breathed nervously and swallowed slightly. "Dumbledore plans to use you, as a product of True Love, to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"What? But, isn't he dead?" Harry asked nervously, the hairs in the back of his head standing on end. "Jamie defeated him when he was little, didn't he? Why does it have to be me?"

Purple shook her head. "He is not dead, but trapped in the form of a shade." She looked at him sympathetically. "You, not Jamie, were the one to defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry gulped loudly. "Bu- but I can't-"

"Have you ever wondered where that scar came from?" Purple interrupted as she flew close to his face and moved the hair from his forehead. Harry turned to the full length mirror attached to wardrobe and eyes the scar with nervous eyes. He had always wondered when he had gotten the scar but all he was told was that he got it in an accident when he was little. What a way to downplay things.

He breathed deeply. "If, and only if, what your saying is true, then why did Dumbledore tell the entire world Jamie did it?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Our magic and theirs is vastly different. I would have to guess that Dumbledore, not knowing the difference, compared your magic levels with that of Jamie's and came with a conclusion."

Harry was starting to feel pain behind his eyes. This was too much information in too little time. He needed to lay down. Purple must have taken notice because she looked worried. "I think it's best if we continue tomorrow. It's rather late."

Harry nodded and made his way to the bed. He crawled beneath the sheets and closed his eyes, the pain behind his eyes fading somewhat. He felt the sheets move to wrap around him, tucking him in all the while something was being placed beside him. He felt a tiny kiss being pressed against his forehead.

"Good night, Harry. And Happy Birthday."

* * *

*** The little trick with Harrys' eyes is what I like to call 'mind manipulation', caused by his unused magic and his desire for Lily to agree to what he said. After he learns how to control his magic and actively uses it, he wont subconsciously do that.**

*** Emma, the tall blond teenage girl Harry bumps into, is the Emma from that world, not his sister. I like to think that in every universe there is a counterpart of us, different from us yet still the same. The reason he finds her familiar will be partly because that is his sisters' counterpart and for another reason that will be discovered latter on. Also, the sophisticated girl Emma meets outside the store? Guess who it is.**

*** Fairest of All and The Beast Within are two fantastic books. If you get the chance, read them. You wont be able to think of the characters the same way as before, I sure didn't. **

*** There is a reason for James not liking Harry. His dislike of Harry has to do with Dumbledore telling James and Lily about the low possibility of Harry ever going to Hogwarts. He is a pureblood wizard and, while he did marry a muggleborn and was friends with a werewolf, I don't think he would be exempt from the prejudice of the Wizarding World. To have a squib in the family is shameful. The only reason James hasn't gotten rid of Harry is because Lily, whom refuses to get too attached to Harry in case he doesn't receive his acceptance letter and is forced to send him away, refuses to and because Dumbledore said it is _unlikely_ that Harry would get accepted; he wasn't positive that he wouldn't get accepted. So, as long as there is a chance for Harry to get his letter, they won't send him away. **

*** Purple, Harrys' self appointed Fairy Godmother, was the one that said "I found you". You will notice throughout the story that she is not like the rest of the fairies in the Enchanted Forest. There _is_ a reason why she wasn't there when the curse hit. Her story will begin to unravel through the story. Let me remind you that, in the Enchanted Forest, it didn't matter if you had good or bad intentions; if you used Dark Magic, you were branded as Evil, a lost cause. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Harry!" A loud voice said, might as well have been screeched, next to his ear.

Harry woke suddenly by the loud noise. He turn his bleary eyes towards the origin of the loud voice and saw Purple, his Fairy Godmother. "You _are_ real. It wasn't a dream after all." He murmured tiredly, something hard and yet somewhat round moving a little in his arms.

Purple chuckled merrily. "If course I'm real. Now, get up. It's time for magic lessons."

Harry eyes widened before he sat abruptly on his bed, his arms still holding the somewhat round object. "Magic lessons?"

"Yes, magic lessons. Now, unless you don't want them, you can go back to sleep." Purple said as she flew around the room, opening the curtains until the barely there sunlight could light the room. Harry yawned and looked at her with tired eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost six in the morning." She said with a smile. Harry looked at her with a 'are-you-kidding-me' expression. She shrugged. "Best way to make use of all the hours of the day is to wake early."

Harry sighed tiredly. It was only when he was crawling out of bed that he noticed the thing in his arms. He looked at it curiously. It looked like a dragon egg with how big it was. Though the coloring was off. It was a light creme color with black lines in some places. Near the top of the egg there was a diamond shaped black spot. He turned to the the fairy. "What's this?"

Purple smiled at him. "It's your birthday present."

"Thanks. It still doesn't tell me what it is." He said dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "It's a Familiar Egg."

Harry's eyes widened. He looked at the egg in his arms in amazement. Familiar Eggs were rare and cherished in the Wizarding World. They were magical eggs laid by normal animals, mostly Ostrich's, that would hatch into the perfect protector and/or companion for the first 'person*' who touched it. If that wouldn't have made it prized enough with wizards, what made it rare was the pattern in which they were laid and the creature it would hatch into. Only one or two Familiar Eggs were laid every one hundred years or so and any creature that hatched from it would be magical. People would kill to get their hands on one, even if it was already claimed. The last person to have gotten their hands on a Familiar Egg was a teenage Albus Dumbledore. Or that was what people said anyway. One can never be too sure where Dumbledore was concerned. He had once heard Dumbledore had two fathers and that that was why he was so powerful*. He called it 'dung filled gossip'. If only his Godmother, Alice Longbottom, would stop gossiping with Lily and actually see that his son, Neville, was being pressured by his grandmother, Augusta, into being more like his father, Frank.

Harry stared at his Fairy Godmother in amazement. "How did you find one? Better yet, why give it to me?"

Purple flew over the room and landed on his nightstand. She looked at him with sympathy. "As I have told you before, while you may think yourself content with the way your life is going, you heart is saying something else."

Harry looked down for a moment before shaking his head and staring intently at Purple. "Thank you" He said, his voice filled with gratitude. It was true that he tried to tell himself that he was happy, that he was content with the way things were but, truth be told, he was lonely. He felt lonely and unwanted. James didn't like him (Probably because of the 'no magic thing' Dumbledore told them), Jamie did what James did ('Obedient little dog' Harry thought) and Lily, while she payed attention to him, she was distant, as if she was afraid of becoming attached. Though, with what Dumbledore told them must mean she doesn't want to become attached in case Harry didn't receive his Hogwarts Letter and they were to get 'rid of him', so to speak. "You still haven't told me were you got it. The next batch of Eggs was suppose to be laid between this year and the next. Wizards are already looking for them worldwide."

Purple smirked smugly. "Let's just say that 'All magic comes with a price' and leave it at that."

* * *

A man walked gracefully through the morning rays. The man had platinum blond hair, steel blue eyes and pale skin. He looked every bit the aristocrat that he was with his long flowing hair styled to perfection, his flawless pale skin and clean and pressed wizard robes (made from the finest materials, he could assure you). This man was Lucius Malfoy. He had a smug smirk on his face. He had made a deal with an witch a week ago. Said witch would bring him the animal that would lay the Familiar Egg/s and he would owe her something*. Most likely money, what with the way the witch dressed. 'She must have been a Mudblood' Lucius thought. They even made it binding by swearing on their magic to keep their end of the bargain.

He smirked smugly. What a stupid witch, to have parted with such a treasure. He got the better end of the deal, of that he was certain. He made his way towards one of the small houses, usually used by unwanted guests, behind Malfoy Manor and entered the farthest of them all. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell but kept walking till he stopped in front of a purple colored door. Lucius frowned at the door. Something was definitely wrong with this. No door in his entire Family Estate was that ghastly a color. He opened the door and looked around.

There, on the far side of the room, was an Ostrich. The animal seemed to be sleeping. In the man made nest in the corner however, there was nothing. Just a piece of parchment. He gritted his teeth and made his way towards the nest, his wand out and at the ready in case the Ostrich woke. He picked the parchment up and, almost immediately, screamed in rage.

There, in the middle of the parchment, was a crudely drawn purple fairy. It had it's tong sticking out while one hand was pulling the eyelid of the left eye down. At the bottom of the parchment was a message.

Next time, word your oath better.

With all my love,

Purple

* * *

Harry looked at her confused. "Okay" He dragged out. He got out of bed and went towards the bathroom door. Though when he went to open the door, he got a conflicted look in his face. His arms tightened slightly around the egg. He looked as if he didn't want to part with the egg for even a second.

Purple said to him, "You can leave it here, you know. No one is going to steal it."

Harry blushed, set the egg on the bed, took a change of clothes from the wardrobe and went to take a shower. Purple looked at the egg. She couldn't blame him for being reluctant in leaving the egg with another person, even if said person was a fairy and the one that gave him the egg. He might know much for a kid but he probably didn't know some of the more obscure information on Familiar Eggs. The thing with the eggs was that, after being laid they were a shell white color, but after being touched by a 'person' (The first 'person' to touch it, actually) (Creatures, magical or mundane, didn't count), it would absorb some of the essence of the person (so as to know what creature would be most compatible) (also the reason why Harry was reluctant to let it go, even if he didn't know it), then it would change color to symbolize the creature in which the egg would hatch. Even now, Purple had a pretty good idea on what creature would end up being Harry's familiar.

It took less five minutes before Harry came out of the bathroom, all clean and dressed for the day. He walked fast out of the bathroom and scooped up the egg. 'He must have rushed' Purple thought with an amused smile. She flew into the air and caught his attention.

"Now, to teach you how to get a feel of your magic." Purple said, "I'm going to use a method a man I used to know came up with." Harry looked at her, giving her his complete attention.

"Harry, do you know how to use a spinning wheel?*"

* * *

*** A Familiar Egg can only be bonded to a wizard; not a creature, magical or mundane, nor a Muggle. They are extremely sought after for two reasons. One, the creature born from such eggs are always magical and always loyal to their bonded magical; practically the perfect pet. Second, the egg shell, after the creature is born, can be used in rare potions and rituals. 'wink wink'**

*** The Dumbledore having two fathers comment. I have no idea why I wrote that. I guess it's because its an impossibility, a myth and that what I was looking for. Something that people would gossip about and speculate. The Wizarding World would believe just about anything because of magic. The being powerful because of it would be because, in my opinion, the male body is not made like a females'. It cant carry a baby. So I thought that if it was done, one would have to use tons of magic to actually do it successfully. A byproduct of that would be a more powerful than normal baby. It's not gonna be relevant for the rest of the story, I don't think.**

*** The deal with between Purple and Lucius Malfoy. Now, you have to understand that they swore on their magic to keep to their end of their bargain. I got a question asking me why Purple wasn't stripped of her magic. The answer is rather simple. When swearing an oath or writing up a contract, one has to look closely at the wording. One little mistake in the wording can have dire consequences. In the oath that they made, it was stated that 'Said witch, Purple, would bring him, Lucius, the _animal that would lay the Familiar Egg/s_ and he would owe her something'. That was a poorly worded oath. Purple wasn't stripped of her magic because she kept to her end of the bargain. She gave Lucius the animal that would lay the Egg. Nowhere was it stated that she couldn't take the Egg and leave after she delivered the animal. Stupid Lucius.**

*** A little something on the history of Purple. Rumpelstiltskin and Purple, friends?**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was a Senior in High School and I had to focus on my grades. Now that I graduated and its summer, I'll begin updating some of my stories when I have the time. This one should be seeing an update this week or the next. **


End file.
